


my kingdom for your graces

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Georgios has the patience of a saint.  Vlad does not.
Relationships: St. George | Rider/Vlad III | Berserker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	my kingdom for your graces

Georgios is a slow kisser. He kisses Vlad as if he has all the time in the world, as if there is nothing he would rather do than just sit on this bed with Vlad’s arms around him. Maybe there isn’t; Vlad could believe it from Georgios.

Vlad does not have the patience of a saint. He doesn’t have the anything of a saint, really, but especially not this. The more he kisses Georgios, the more he wants to push him back onto the bed, or slide his tongue between Georgios’ teeth, or brush his hair away from his neck and…

“You’re thinking too hard again,” Georgios says softly. He’s taken his gauntlets off so that he can cup Vlad’s cheek without burning him. “Am I boring you?”

“Of course not.” Vlad leans into Georgios’ touch. “You could never.”

Georgios pushes his hair back, and follows Vlad’s gaze. “Go ahead and bite,” he says.

Vlad jerks away. “I cannot do that to you.”

“I’m asking you to.” Georgios’ neck is pale and unblemished.

“You… You don’t know what you’re asking.” Vlad swallows.

“It feels good for you, doesn’t it?” Georgios asks. When Vlad nods: “I want to make my lover feel good. You don’t have to be ashamed of it.”

Of course Vlad has to. He’s a monster, and Georgios is pure and holy and everything Vlad isn’t. How can he possibly desecrate him, even if Georgios asks him to?

But it’s impossible for him to say no to that hopeful smile. Vlad inhales. “You must tell me the moment you wish for me to stop.”

“I promise I will.”

Georgios tilts his head to expose more of his neck, and Vlad has no more excuses left. He lowers his head and, as gently as he can, pierces Georgios’ skin.

He tastes divine. Vlad nearly forgets himself the moment his blood reaches his tongue. He laps at Georgios’ neck, relishing in each drop of blood that rises to the surface.

Georgios moans, low and needy, and clings to Vlad. His voice is nearly as delicious as his blood, and only inflames Vlad’s hunger. As much as he wants to drink deeply, he knows he has to stop himself before he gets carried away.

But when he starts to pull back…

“Why did you stop?” Georgios pants. “Please…”

This man will be the ruin of him, if he isn’t ruined already.


End file.
